Korean Destiny Update 2
Good morning. ★ band is a reporter for GM ahtti seupaechi ★. Ah ... This time I turn ahninya band of GM Sparta? Yeah .... But!!!! Last week, questions about the band having been updated further since the amplified seupaechi !!!! strip seupaechi GM ahtti the passion that bright Cong I would like to heal quickly gunggeumham hero ... nimdeul beating Spartak GM this week seupaechi band has also received ~! Jean advanced audiovisual news updates yinikkayo law should spread fast! # Amsso sorry frown _ Spa # Bulldozer La Dao _ _ called a press belt Spartans blast ... GM [haindeu band - one weeks we will have to postpone GM ahtti reporter ★ ★ seupaechi strip is a rapid release of more weeks kyakyakya ~ !!!! If you check the major changes that need to be prepared in advance Before fit the Destiny Updates! Complete warm-up! Now it's time to be enrolled on the side band seupaechi deepening ★ ★ ~! pick_manager-30 ◆ Start of Destiny update from the story! Beyond the gate stretches followed by a fierce battle to start the machine showdown VS Muhsin Taihu Taihu! Exciting story ~ ~ looking forward brighten Juba? "Dimensions of the door ... you and my chain ..." <5 1 adventure film journal> # After the battle of camael machine that appeared at the level of Taihu door! An unknown story and new enemies will start. ◆ I am the protagonist. Now the golden age hero! Get the Beauty X, let X is fed bling-wing hero only to go is added. # Several game and play the content will be added to 'work the system' to raise achievement levels. When you achieve a certain level of achievement to be the hero acquires the wings grow stronger. # The wings are only equipped with the protagonist and can evolve to the next level by accumulating experience. # Get the points as achievement level rises, players can learn the skills. ◆ Game of Thrones separating the strongest guild! Before and during the mining guild, the guild hideout reorganization is prepared in Destiny Updates Also adds a new scramble for the throne of one of the guild content. Shall we start the challenge to become the strongest guild ~ # Server 'scramble for the throne' bout my strongest guilds will be added. # Scramble for the throne each guild is a guild that are occupied actively in progress when the time is spread out is completed throne occupied territories to scramble around It will be the final winner. # Guilds occupied the voracious will be given special benefits. Honey ◆ gain compensation reorganization of three brothers! Enjoy the day-to-day encounter content, honey gain compensation to revamp! Top of chaos, the abyss of chaos, are you going to change the compensation of the top challenges of Chaos know in advance the sense to put snatching receive compensation before restructuring jyong ~ ?! # 50-1, 50-2, 50-3 ... Tower of Chaos is complex enough! This will delete all sub-floor tower in the reorganization of the chaos. # The Tower of Chaos, and all compensation is initialized as the reorganization, you can receive your first reward complete again. (Hidden Bonus rewards will be deleted.) # Top difficulty of chaos will be extended to 70 floors. # Reduce the abyss of chaos battle reward is up! The abyss of chaos and change content on a weekly, Compensation will be paid for the previous 10 times (will be reset every Thursday at 2:00 AM 06). # Weeks challenge is a new addition, and will be compensated restructuring challenges globally. ◆ Come on, is not the first camp? Heroes Heroes novice nimdeul degrees to adhere nimdeul also'll never miss ~ ~ # Is a friendly guide for novice hero nimdeul is added to the drill 'adventurer camp. Try to achieve the mission of its content. GM ahtti reporter summarized the available updates and the Destiny were proud moment! Mr. kaltoe passes gazing at me heulkkeum. "... There was definitely laughing. Moreover, there is one ipkkori up! ' Euteum me ,,,,, hidden in the spleen (?) It makes clear that the content remains more! Bwatja fill an ocean hidden ... GM is not ahtti press the palm of your hand! Covering a professional sportsman ahtti'll give them another news delivered soon uncover the reality juseyot ~ ~ wait !!! pick_manager-39 -To Be continued- ※ giving guidance developed in accordance with the updated assessment information can be changed slightly. Source: http://cafe.naver.com/legionofheroes/721569